Stay
by Innocentsful
Summary: He looked into her eyes, flashbacks of their last meeting with each other from when he left her there, on the stone bench. She looked into his eyes, and was thinking of how much he's changed...


_**Walking out the door this morning**_

_**Wondering what it is that's going on with you, on with you**_

_**Thinking of a way to say I'm sorry**_

_**For something that I'm not sure I do, sure I do**_

Sakura Haruno was taking a walk to clear her mind of what happened today on the Hospital Roof.

Flash backs of Sasuke's Chidori and Naruto's Rasengan bolted through her mind, it made her heart race so bad she could hear the heart pounding in her ear drums.

It's cold and she could see her breath in the night fall air.

'Why was Sasuke-Kun acting that way? Was he jealous on how strong Naruto has become? Did I get in their way...again? Kakashi-Sensei looked mad at both of them, what do I do with both of them?'

_**So come on baby, let me in**_

_**And show me what this really is**_

She kept walking with her eyes locked the rocky path, she didn't even notice her teammates chakra signature getting closer.

"Sakura, where are you going?"

_**'Cause something must have made you say that**_

_**What did I do to make you say that to me?**_

_**Something must have made you so mad**_

_**What can I do to make you say come back to me?**_

Sakura looked up at Sasuke's blank face, "Sasuke-Kun?", her eyes widened in shock as her light green eyes traveled to his purple backpack, "...No...".

It was quiet for a few moments until Sasuke continued to walk past Sakura without any expressions on his face. He could hear Sakura whimper, so he stopped.

"Why don't you tell me anything? Why can't you just be happy...for once?" Sakura let tears slip down her face. "Please, don't go...please!".

_**Hoping for a moment that I turn around**_

_**And you'll be coming after me, after me**_

_**'Cause all that I can say is that it's obvious**_

_**It's obvious you?'e all I see, all I see**_

Sakura took a step forward, "Sasuke, why don't you ever tell me an-"

"Why do I need to tell anything to you?"

There was silence but the echo of her tears hitting the pavement.

"B-Be-Because I love you!", Sakura shut her eyes, afraid of his reaction.

All that was heard was faint shoes walking away from her.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw his figure grow smaller, "Sasuke-Kun, Please!"

_**So come on, baby, let me in**_

_**And show me what this really is about**_

_**'Cause I can't read you**_

_**Come on baby, let me in**_

_**And show me what this really is**_

Sasuke stopped and showed her little respect and turned slightly, showing her a smirk, "Your so annoying".

Sakura stood there speechless, she gulped and wiped away her unwanted tears from her eyes. "Sasuke-Kun, if you leave, Naruto will never forgive you, everyone will miss you. Including me, Kakashi-Senei, and especially Naruto! If you stay here, i'll make sure your happy all the time! Im begging you!"

_**'Cause something must have made you say that**_

_**What did I do to make you say that to me?**_

_**Something must have made you so mad**_

_**What can I do to make you say come back to me?**_

_**Come back to me**_

Sasuke still had no signs of staying, this was it. "Sasuke, please! If you don't want to stay here, take me with you! I'll travel with you and make sure your happy there! I don't want you to live alone like you did all these years, I want you to be happy!", Sakura stood there waiting for his answer. 'Sasuke, I don't want Team 7 to be over because you left us'.

'I'm so sorry, Sakura', Sasuke thought, his eyes traveling to the ground.

"Sasuke-kun, please, please answer me!"

_**And I'll be here in the morning if you say stay**_

_**If you say stay to me, oh**_

_**And I'll be here in the morning if you say stay**_

_**If you say stay to me, oh**_

_**And I'll be here in the morning if you say stay**_

_**If you say stay to me, oh**_

"Sakura, go to bed, it's late out", Sasuke turned back to walking ahead of his teammate and started to focus on getting out of Konoha, leaving his village. For Itachi.

Sakura didn't say anything, trying to think of someway for Sasuke not to leave Konoha, not to leave Team 7. 'I should go get Kakashi-Sensei...'.

"Sasuke-Kun, wait"

Sasuke stopped and looked at the ground, glaring at it.

"If you go, I'll scream!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and tried to think of something fast.

Sasuke had a distressed look on his face of sadness and anger, 'This is the only way I can get closer to Itachi, only for Itachi...'

_**Something must have made you say that**_

_**What did I do to make you say that to me?**_

_**Something must have made you so mad**_

_**What can I do to make you say come back to me? **_

Sakura was about to scream when she felt Sasuke behind her, really close. Her eyes widened for being surprised, shocked, and....scared...

The harsh wind blew and autum leaves went by them in the silence of the cold, night air. After a few suspencful moments, Sasuke spoke.

"Thank you, Sakura, for everything", he hit her on the neck.

Than, everything went black.

Sasuke picked her up gently, and laid her on the stone bench. Sasuke gave her a sorrow look as he watched her. He reached out his hand and began to wiped her tears away. Soon, he walked down the path with little regrets.

_**Something must have made you say that**_

_**What did I do to make you say that to me?**_

_**Something must have made you so mad**_

_**What can I do to make you say come back to me?**_

2 Years later.

She couldn't believe her eyes, she had the urge to rub them and blink and gaze up at the man, she was looking for over 2 long, hard years.

Sasuke's eyes locked straight into Sakura's eyes, he saw hate, sadness, and ...fear...

"Sakura...."

Her eyes widened, she thought, after all these years, he would have forgotten her name and would have forgotten about her.

"Sasuke-Kun..."

The autum leaves flew by them, the cold fall evening made both of them, think, _you've changed..._


End file.
